Tale of Chivalry
by Hydrocell2
Summary: Witness the tale of Sir Lancelot unfold as he is tasked with hunting down his best friend, Arthur Pendragon. Fortunately he is not alone in this mission, Lancelot is accompanied by the woman who had taken his heart, Mordred Pendragon. OCxOC, IsseixHarem, Powerful OC.


_**What is this story? An experiment to be certain. However, with enough support I can begin providing Chapters for this story whenever I feel motivated for the task.**_

 ** _I was originally going to make an experiment with a Black Dragon Emperor, however, when I say the opportunities that could be made possible with this idea, I decided for a Descendant of Sir Lancelot instead. Not that I'm abandoning the idea for a Black Dragon Emperor, that'd be a waste._**

 ** _I'll be blunt. Game of Thrones and Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry inspired me to create this story, I can't exactly explain how, but they just did. I suppose if you watch Game of Thrones then you might understand me when I say that I will be TRYING to make this OC similar to Jaime Lannister's character._**

 ** _Another thing, Mordred Pendragon will be the Main Love Interest for this story. If you've read my Bio or other stories, you won't be surprised._**

 ** _Anyway, let's begin._**

* * *

 **TALE OF CHIVALRY**

 _ **"Rebellion"**_

* * *

Lancelot Du Lac, Knight of the Lake.

He was admired as the strongest Knight among the Round Table, rumored to surpass even King Arthur himself in regards to sword skill. His undying loyalty and immense strength was praised by the Knights of the Round, including the King himself. Lancelot was kind and caring, always looking out for his comrades, never once doubting the honor of those who fought alongside him in the battlefield. But this was all for naught, his deeds and strength were overshadowed by the shame he brought upon himself due to his affair with the King's queen, Guinevere.

His affair with the queen eventually brought about the end of Camelot. One thing led to another and Mordred Pendragon, Son of King Arthur and his Sister, Morgan Le Fay, used the opening Lancelot had given him and started a rebellion.

King Arthur and Mordred had fought on a hill of swords, both being on par with each other, the Demonic Sword Clarent and the Holy Sword Excalibur clashing with all their might.

The King would strike Mordred down with his spear, Rhongomyniad. However, a curse placed on Mordred by Morgan Le Fay compelled the Knight of Rebellion to swing his sword one final time and inflict a fatal blow on the King, eventually leading to his death.

Lancelot would be overcome with despair as the news of the King's death eventually reached him. He knew deep down that the downfall of Camelot was ultimately his fault, and he continued living while acknowledging that fact.

Yet the past is the past, our story does not focus on the Knight of the Lake or his downfall. Our story begins with one who is descended from him, one who bears the blood and name of the Knight of the Lake.

* * *

"Keep your guard up, Lancelot!"

The descendant opened his eyes and raised his wooden sword to block the strike, successfully pushing back the pursuer. The individual which attempted to strike at him huffed and returned to her stance.

The very same individual in question was a blonde girl of the House of Pendragon itself. A descendant much like the boy in front of her. However, she did not possess the blood of the Knight of the Lake, but rather the blood of the Knight of Rebellion.

"I never let my guard down, especially not around you, Mordred." Said Lancelot, sporting a teasing grin.

Mordred allowed a small blush to adorn her cheeks, but she retained her exceptional stance.

"Flattery won't save you, Fopdoodle."

"Oh quit being such a Muck-Spout."

"I'LL HAVE YOUR TONGUE!"

Mordred rushed forward and swung at Lancelot, who began laughing at her torment, which infuriated her even further.

Lancelot managed to parry her swings and even successfully hit her shoulder, luckily for the girl, they were using wooden swords. Mordred didn't take kindly to that strike and out of anger, she unleashed her crimson lightning.

Lancelot was pushed back by the force of the lightning and was forced to plant his sword onto the ground for support. Mordred grinned at the sight and dispelled her crimson lightning.

"How dirty of you, Mordred." Lancelot smirked at her and pulled his sword out from the ground, soon walking over to the blonde girl.

"Hmph! In a real fight anything goes." Argued Mordred, looking away from Lancelot.

"I don't think your family would approve of that mindset." Mused Lancelot, earning another huff from Mordred.

"Like I care what those cocksuckers think."

Lancelot chuckled and sent Mordred an approving grin.

"Your lack of honor is truly painful, Sister." Spoke a newcomer. Lancelot looked behind him and saw a blonde handsome man with a strand of hair across his face. He was donning a business suit and a sheathed sword by his waist.

"Oh, please. Like you actually care about _my_ honor." Mordred placed a hand on her waist.

"You're right, I don't." Arthur then looked at Lancelot and smiled.

"Salutations, Sir Lancelot. I hope you've been enjoying your stay." Greeted Arthur kindly, receiving a grin from Lancelot.

"Better than the boring shitstain I call _home_." Lancelot shrugged and walked over to Arthur, sharing a fist bump with the Descendant of King Arthur.

"Le Fay and the others are gathering for dinner. You must be getting hungry?"

"Quite famished actually."

"Then let us be on our way." Suggested Arthur, turning around and heading for the mansion of the House of Pendragon. Mordred and Lancelot eagerly followed the descendant.

Once the trio had arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by a few maids. Arthur simply returned the kind gesture and bid them a good afternoon, however Lancelot had noticed the exchanged glances between Arthur and a certain maid.

As they were walking within the halls of the mansion, Lancelot caught up with Arthur and pat him on the back, catching his attention.

"How goes your affair?" Asked Lancelot, causing Arthur to slightly blush.

"Elaine is doing fine, I suppose." Replied Arthur nonchalantly, attempting to ignore the fact that he had just blushed. Lancelot chuckled at this and hung an arm around his neck.

"You best be careful when choosing your venues. Someday you might be forced to push a child out of a tower if you were discovered."

"That's an oddly specific example." Arthur raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Dunno, it's what came to mind." Lancelot shrugged it off, instead setting his eyes on the sword around Arthur's waist.

"Excalibur Ruler. I'm surprised they let you keep it."

Arthur placed a hand on the sword's handle and gently caressed it.

"Merely a placeholder for the sword I truly wish to obtain."

"Caliburn?" Lancelot guessed.

Arthur glanced at Lancelot and gave him a nod, confirming Lancelot's theory.

Before any further conversation could be held, the trio arrived at a pair of doors with golden handles and linings. Arthur elegantly grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, sounds of chatter slowly reaching into their ears.

The chatter stopped as the trio stepped inside, the mostly blonde residents of the room all staring at a certain dark purple haired boy with matching purple eyes.

Lancelot was unfazed by their judging stares and continued to walk further into the room, right beside Mordred and Arthur. Le Fay was seated close to the edge of the relatively long table, and so the trio had to walk past the other descendants.

"Guine, stay away from him, he might take you away like his ancestor."

"What is the firstborn of the Du Lac family doing here again?"

"He's going to end up a traitor just like the original Knight of the lake."

"SHUT UP! YOU COCKLESS PIECES OF SHIT!"

Lancelot and Arthur were shocked at the outburst and turned to look at Mordred, whose face seemed to be red from anger. The other descendants in the room were silent as well, Mordred was renowned as the first and strongest descendant of the rebellious knight after all.

"You judge him, you ridicule him... Yet I see no blades challenging his might. You speak of honor, yet I see nothing but cowardice." Began Mordred, receiving all types of stares from everyone.

"If you truly wish to oppose him then use your swords not your mouths!"

"ENOUGH!" A deep commanding voice echoed throughout the room. Every resident gasped and turned to the doors, where a man of considerable age stood with pure unadulterated confidence.

The man had golden hair and a beard, and he wore a blue cloak which trailed behind him on the floor. He radiated an aura of elegance and power, something every resident of the dining room felt.

"You. Tell me what has conspired here." The man pointed at Lancelot, who flinched at being called out.

"Lord Pendragon, I apologize for the ruckus that I caused. This only happened because I wandered upon the room."

The now revealed Lord Pendragon hummed in interest at the revelation and allowed his gaze to roam the room. His eyes landed on a blonde boy with his hair slicked backwards, another descendant of King Arthur.

"Rodrik, would you mind fetching me some wine?" Requested Lord Pendragon, the descendant in question frowned a bit at the request, but did as he was told.

After receiving his wine, Lord Pendragon decided to take a seat at the table, he seated directly at the edge of the table facing the doors. Taking a sip from his wine, he gently placed the goblet containing the wine down on the table, before suddenly glaring at Rodrik.

"Tell me, boy. Why do you ridicule the descendant of Sir Lancelot?"

"B-Because he's too much like the true Lancelot!"

"So you're jealous." Concluded Lord Pendragon, taking another sip of his wine.

"W-What?! Of course not!" Exclaimed Rodrik, slamming his hands down on the table. Lord Pendragon stared apathetically at Rodrik and glanced over to a maid at the corner.

"My Lady, kindly take Sir Rodrik back to his chambers. The boy's clearly tired." The maid nodded and approached Rodrik, gesturing for him to come along.

"I'm not tired! I haven't even eaten yet!"

"Your food will be promptly sent to your chambers."

Rodrik growled at Lord Pendragon and turned to Lancelot, glaring at him. Lancelot sent him an uncaring gaze, which further proved to irritate the descendant.

"This isn't over." Muttered Rodrik as he was brought out of the room by the maid.

Lord Pendragon sighed and clapped his hands, signaling for the food to be served. All the residents in the room took their seats in awkward silence.

"Before you all begin filling yourselves, I'd like all of you to properly send Sir Lancelot here your deepest apologies." Every descendant that insulted Lancelot earlier either frowned or sighed at hearing this from their Lord.

"I-I apologize."

"Forgive me, I should not have judged you by your blood."

"On my pride as a Knight, I swear to never oppress you ever again."

Many apologies were sent, and Lancelot gladly accepted every single one of them. Ever since his first visit, most of the descendants began ridiculing him for his heritage, although it never completely bothered him. There were also the ones whom respected him for his heritage, like Arthur and Le Fay.

"Good. Your unexcused anger towards Sir Lancelot has been getting on my nerves recently, especially since he is the firstborn son of my best friend."

The many descendants sighed in relief and were about to begin eating until the sound of a sword being drawn caught their attention.

"Just to make sure, the next person whom insults Sir Lancelot for no apparent reason... will have their rights to wield a holy sword stripped from them."

Everyone's eyes widened at the declaration and the descendants quickly swore to never harm a hair on Lancelot for as long as they lived. Mordred who had been watching the scene unfold silently grinned and pat Lancelot on the back.

Lancelot smiled at Mordred and looked over to Lord Pendragon who seemed to be grinning at him as well.

Dinner went on normally as the descendants began chatting again, while Lancelot and Mordred began arguing over the power of Clarent and Arondight. Their argument was halted when Arthur proclaimed that the two swords were nothing compared to Excalibur.

Lord Pendragon spoke with some of his more honorable sons, all of which never once ridiculed Sir Lancelot.

The night eventually went on and majority of the descendants had gone to bed. Lancelot had bid Mordred and Arthur farewell and was already walking past the gates of the Pendragon mansion, eager to return home and get a good rest.

As he walked through the thick forest which separated the houses of Du Lac and Pendragon, he heard the sounds of leaves getting stepped on not too far from him. He halted and summoned his sword, it wasn't a very powerful one, but it could protect him from lesser threats.

"Who goes there?!" Demanded Lancelot, pointing his blade around the forest. The sounds of leaves being trampled on stopped and a figure could be seen from afar.

The figure seemed to notice Lancelot and began running away, Lancelot huffed and pursued the mysterious figure.

Being quite adept at using his legs he caught up to the figure effortlessly and could finally make out an appearance. The figure seemed to be short and slim, and they seemed to be holding what looked like a broom.

Lancelot leaped forward and blocked the figure's path. Once he had stared straight at the stranger though, his eyes widened in shock and then confusion.

"Le Fay? Were you following me?" Inquired Lancelot, letting his guard down.

The now revealed descendant of Morgan Le Fay pouted and pointed her broom at Lancelot.

"Your arrogance is showing, Sir Lancelot. Please don't assume that every woman is interested in you." Lancelot rose an eyebrow at this and huffed proudly.

"My appearance is nothing to frown upon! I am as handsome as I am cunning." Boasted Lancelot, further improving on Le Fay's statement.

"Nevertheless, you shouldn't be roaming the dark forests at night. It's dangerous." Scolded Lancelot, flicking Le Fay on her forehead. She staggered back in pain and held her forehead, her face getting red and her eyes began watering.

"Mou! You're so mean, Lancelot!"

"I'm the greatest, I know."

"Anyway, I wasn't following you. I was tasked with preparing a warp gate for my brother and I." Informed Le Fay, peaking Lancelot's interest.

"A warp gate? Whatever for?" Asked Lancelot.

"To escape from our family and the ones they'll send to catch us." Replied Le Fay, a serious expression donning her face. Lancelot did not understand her words, and did not get a chance to ask as the sight of two figures approaching fast caught his attention.

"Arthur... Wait! Is that Caliburn?!" Exclaimed Lancelot, immediately spotting the golden edged blade within Arthur's grasp.

Casting the fact that Arthur had Caliburn aside, he noticed that he was in a duel with none other than Rodrik Pendragon. Lancelot bit his lower lip as the predicament he was currently in was beginning to take a toll on his mental fortitude.

Would he help his friend, or stay loyal to House Pendragon?

Before he could decide, Arthur and Rodrik landed not too far from him and Le Fay. Arthur seemed to be calm, while Rodrik was panting tiredly. As expected of Arthur Pendragon, possibly the strongest descendant of King Arthur.

Rodrik looked past Arthur and noticed Lancelot and Le Fay.

"Lancelot! I knew you were a traitor, siding with these cowards who dare call themselves descendants of the King of Britain!" Exclaimed Rodrik, before barely blocking a strike from Caliburn.

"I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding. We've had no plans of incorporating Lancelot into our escape."

"Like I'd listen to the words of a traitor!" Rodrik pushed back Arthur with his blade and began swinging at him, however his strength was leagues behind Arthur's.

Arthur huffed and raised Caliburn into the air, releasing its holy aura.

Rodrik howled in pain as multiple cuts began appearing on his body. Lancelot's mouth was agape at the speed that Arthur displayed, he could barely keep up with his movements, and that in itself was saying something.

"I can't read his movements at all! It's like he's not even moving!" Exclaimed Rodrik as cuts continued to wound him.

"It's over."

Rodrik was blown away by the force of Arthur's last swing, causing him to collide with multiple trees and fall into unconsciousness. Arthur smiled at the victory and sheathed Caliburn, placing the holy sword on his waist.

Lancelot stood still, unaware of Arthur's true intentions. Le Fay noticed her friend's caution and tugged his arm, surprising the usually confident descendant of the Knight of the Lake.

"We'd never hurt you, Sir Lancelot. You're our beloved friend!" Le Fay smiled brightly and hugged Lancelot, eliciting a chuckle from Arthur, who approached the two.

"Lancelot, I'd love to explain... But we're running out of time."

Lancelot stared at Arthur and noticed his eyes. They expressed regret.

"Is it about Elaine?" Guessed Lancelot, receiving an affirmative nod from Arthur.

"Indeed... I apologize, but it seems that it'll be quite awhile before we reunite." Lancelot sighed and pulled Arthur into a hug, one which he slowly returned.

"Quickly now." Suggested Lancelot, pulling away from the hug. Arthur nodded and turned to Le Fay who nodded in return and began opening a warp gate.

"What will happen to you?" Asked Le Fay as she prepared the gate. Arthur looked at Lancelot, worried for the fate of his friend.

"The most they can do is exile me. No worries." Replied Lancelot, cautiously grasping his sword as torches could be seen from far away. He deduced that it was the other descendants searching for Arthur and Le Fay.

"You can come with us!" Suggested Le Fay.

"Le Fay!" Arthur protested, surprised at his sister's suggestion.

"We can bring him! He'd be a useful asset in our journey!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot leave here just yet." Said Lancelot, confusing Le Fay. Arthur however, understood the meaning behind his words.

"There's someone here that I absolutely cannot abandon."

"Who?" Asked Le Fay. Arthur noticed the pause in Lancelot's movements and sighed. His assumptions were on point.

"He's in love with our sister, Mordred."

Le Fay gasped at the revelation and Lancelot merely let out a defeated sigh.

"You caught me." Mused Lancelot with a smile.

Arthur wanted to push further into the topic, but the sounds of the search parties began getting closer and closer. The warp gate pulsed and released a wave of energy.

"You need to go, quickly. That wave of energy definitely gave away your position." Said Lancelot, receiving a nod from Arthur.

"Farewell, Sir Lancelot."

Arthur and Le Fay stepped into the warp gate, leaving Lancelot alone in the forest with an unconscious Rodrik not too far from him.

Lancelot walked over to the unconscious Rodrik and checked for his pulse. Arthur did do a number on him, yet he was still breathing, not that Lancelot cared.

"You let him go, didn't you?" Inquired Lord Pendragon, surprising Lancelot at the sudden appearance.

"I didn't necessarily let him go. I merely chose the neutral route."

Lord Pendragon huffed and grabbed the unconscious Rodrik by his collar.

"You know he took Caliburn right?" Lancelot rose an eyebrow at the question, but nodded affirmatively.

"Then you know what it'll take to face him." Lord Pendragon turned around and threw Rodrik around his shoulder. Lancelot crossed his arms in confusion, he had expected a much more violent reaction.

Lord Pendragon had soon called off the search parties and returned to their mansion, leaving a confused Lancelot alone in the forest.

* * *

The next day, Lancelot had decided to refrain from visiting the Pendragon Household, he deduced that things might still be a little hectic due to Arthur's stealing of the Holy Sword, Caliburn.

"How dull..." Lancelot sighed and lay on his bed, utterly defeated by the boredom which overcame him. He never found any entertainment whatsoever within his home, in fact the only thing he enjoyed about it was the comfortable beds.

Deciding to cast aside his boredom for now, his thoughts traveled back to the events which had conspired the previous night.

 _"He's in love with our sister, Mordred."_

How Arthur figured it out so quickly was beyond him, yet it didn't surprise him at all. Arthur was smart, he could notice even the smallest of things. Lancelot could only hope that Mordred was not as observant as her brother.

"Lancelot, a maid from House Pendragon is here!" Informed Lady Du Lac, Mother of Lancelot. Lancelot hummed in interest and headed downstairs to investigate.

Once Lancelot had arrived, he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful brunette woman with radiant purple eyes. Lancelot was surprised for this was a maid that he was quite acquainted with.

"Elaine Westcott, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Greeted Lancelot, bowing politely.

The maid, now revealed as Elaine Westcott, happily returned the gesture before clearing her throat and handing Lancelot a letter.

"Lord Pendragon's seal?" Lady Du Lac was surprised that her son had been sent a personal letter by Lord Pendragon himself, then again she never took the time to ask about her son's daily activities.

Lancelot handed the letter to his mother and allowed her to remove the seal. She was elegant in doing so and carefully read every single detail in the letter. Her expression transitioned into joy after she placed the letter down on a nearby table.

"Tell Lord Pendragon that I agree, and that _it_ will be sent in a moment." Elaine nodded and gestured for Lancelot to follow her.

Once they had reached the outside of the Du Lac Household's gates, Elaine turned around and embraced Lancelot with tears threatening to drop.

Lancelot who was caught completely by surprise, slowly returned the embrace. Elaine dug her face on Lancelot's chest and silently let the tears drop. Lancelot always hated watching a girl cry, and so he allowed her to release all of her emotions onto him.

"D-Did he escape?" Elaine asked, choking back a sob.

"He did. Did you know he was leaving?" Lancelot replied, the saddened maid, still embracing him.

"Yes I did." Before he could ask another question, Elaine eventually pulled away from the hug and wiped off her tears. Lancelot let out a loud sigh, glad that she wasn't crying now and relaxed a bit.

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot. However, I believe we must be going now."

"Wait, what exactly was written in that letter? I wasn't exactly told you know."

"It was a marriage proposal." Lancelot's eyes widened in considerable shock after hearing those words. And from what his mother had said earlier, she had definitely agreed to it.

"Why this is unexpected! I knew I'd never get to to choose my marriage partner, but to be given a proposal from Lord Pendragon? I'm not quite sure how to feel about this."

"It may not be too bad, Lancelot. Lord Pendragon made sure to make it a comfortable deal for both houses." Said Elaine, giving him a gentle and reassuring smile.

"How so?" Inquired Lancelot, he still held some suspicion towards the decision of uniting House Du Lac and House Pendragon.

"You've been married off to Mordred Pendragon of House Pendragon." Lancelot's heart skipped a beat.

"Lord Pendragon wishes to discuss it with you. Privately." Elaine told Lancelot, a small frown present on her face. Lancelot gives a beleaguered sigh "Alright, lead on." Elaine nods and begins to traverse towards the Pendragon Household.

Eventually the two arrive at the entrance of the Pendragon household's mansion, the gates open for the duo, and the two eagerly enter the elegant building. Lancelot insisted on heading off on his own, but Elaine would not have it. While Lancelot may know his way around quite well, his knowledge did not amount to that of a maid's.

With Elaine's assistance the duo wind and weave through the corridors and halls with great ease, much to Lancelot's pleasant surprise. It didn't take long for them to arrive at Lord Pendragon's destination.

Elaine took one last glance at Lancelot before grabbing the handles of the doors blocking their path and pushing them open.

Hiding within the pair of doors was a large council room with a spotlight pointed at the open space in the middle, the rest of the room was fairly dark, allowing for an intimidating atmosphere.

"Sir Lancelot, I trust that you have been treated fairly by your escort?"

Lancelot stepped forward onto the spotlight and knelt down in respect. Lord Pendragon smiled at the display and gestured for Lancelot to rise, in which he respectfully did.

"I have come in response to your summons, your grace." Began Lancelot. "However I was told that this was to be a _private_ discussion?" Lancelot openly rose an eyebrow as his gaze wandered across the room and spotted a few familiar faces.

Rodrik Pendragon and his lackey, Michael Pendragon.

"You've no right to be making demands of him!" Exclaimed Rodrik, eliciting a sigh from Lord Pendragon and Elaine. Lancelot let his shoulders relax and grinned widely at Rodrik.

"I wasn't the one who knocked you into a dozen trees, so what might be the source of this explicit frustration?"

"You bastard-"

"Quiet boy! I allowed you to observe out of respect for the fact that you are my son, nothing else!" Rodrik choked back an insult and grit his teeth in silent frustration.

Lord Pendragon turned to Lancelot and leaned back on his seat, as if he was still awaiting the arrival of someone else.

"Apologies, Sir Lancelot, but it appears that we have a late attendee." Lancelot hummed in interest and was about to ask the meaning of his words, until the doors burst open abruptly.

"Ou~! Lancelot, I didn't think you'd be called here as well!"

Lancelot's heart stopped beating for a moment at the sound of her voice. Elaine had a worried expression on her face as she stared at Lancelot's nervous form.

"M-Mordred... What a surprise!" Lancelot attempted to play off his worry.

The blonde descendant grinned and stepped forward onto the spotlight, nudging Lancelot's shoulder as she stood right next to him.

Elaine soon shut the rudely opened doors and allowed darkness to encompass the entire room, leaving only the spotlight as the primary source of light. Lord Pendragon began scanning the documents on his desk and soon started the discussion.

"Lancelot Du Lac, firstborn son of House Du Lac, and Mordred Pendragon, firstborn daughter of House Pendragon."

Both Lancelot and Mordred stiffened at the cold tone used by Lord Pendragon.

"From this day forth, you are given the responsibilities of uniting both House Pendragon and House Du Lac." At this, Mordred gaped.

Lancelot bit his lower lip in anticipation to Mordred's open rebellion towards the idea of being wed to him. However, when he let his eyes turn to her, his heart began beating faster and louder.

Mordred was blushing, and not just that, she was showing zero signs of resentment towards the arranged marriage. Elaine had noticed this as well and seemed to be relieved.

"However!" Began Lord Pendragon, quickly catching the attention of both Lancelot and Mordred.

"I arranged for certain terms to be accepted in order for our houses to truly unite. And fortunately, it seems that Lady Du Lac has quite eagerly accepted those terms." Lord Pendragon snapped his finger, gesturing at the maids behind him.

"I will be assigning the two of you on a mission, a dangerous one at that. Only after you complete this mission will the two of you officially intertwine our houses."

The maids had returned and had brought two steel chests with them, Lancelot was shocked that the maids had enough physical strength to carry the chests effortlessly, but he quickly put those thoughts aside.

"Gifts from both houses, in order to aid you in your long journey ahead." The chests were placed down in front of their respective receivers.

Lancelot quirked and knelt down in order to open the chest, Mordred had done the same, however in a much more rude manner as she kicked the chest open.

As Lancelot had opened his chest and inspected its items, his mouth went wide in shock, while Mordred's voice stammered in excitement as she cheered at the items she received.

"This is-!"

"Arondight, the Unfading Light of the Lake. And the Demonic Sword, Clarent." Lord Pendragon smiled proudly as Lancelot and Mordred found the main attractions of their gifts.

Lancelot took a moment to take in the sight of Arondight within his own bare hands. While Mordred aimlessly swung Clarent around like a little girl who had been given a new toy.

"Matching armor sets have been provided as well, I trust that this is sufficient enough?" Inquired Lord Pendragon, slightly leaning forward.

"Well... That depends, you have yet to inform us of the details regarding our mission." Mordred gave an agreeing nod and refrained from playing with Clarent any further.

Lord Pendragon huffed and picked up one of the documents on his desk.

"Arthur Pendragon, the most renowned descendant of King Arthur, is armed with Caliburn. Your job will be to hunt him down and retrieve the Holy Swords Excalibur Ruler and Caliburn. Whether you will be taking Arthur and his sister back alive is entirely up to you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lancelot sighed.

"Hoho~! This should be interesting!" Mused Mordred, amused that she would be hunting down her brother. Lord Pendragon chuckled and clapped his hands together, calling for the attention of everyone present.

"This meeting is concluded! Now go and hunt them down already, I cannot wait for the children that'll be born from the two of you!"

Mordred and Lancelot fell on the ground.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _That concludes this experiment! I do so hope that this story is able to garner support from all of you, I am quite interested in continuing this interesting story!_**

 ** _As for the OC's in this story, well most will be from both Houses Pendragon and Du Lac, so they won't be appearing much. The spotlight will mainly be on Mordred and Lancelot. Their relationship will expand as chapters progress, and as for their appearances, they look much like their counterparts from the Fate Series, with Lancelot having the same hairstyle as Saber-Class Lancelot._**

 ** _Lord Pendragon is based on Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones, so expect much more epic scenes when he's around._**

 ** _Another thing, this chapter is set around two years before the start of canon, so Lancelot and Mordred will be around 18 and 19 years old when they collide with the main cast of DxD._**

 ** _Honestly, I don't have much else to say here, so I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to Fav and Follow!_**


End file.
